The Ninja Master
by Acolyte48
Summary: A summoning technique has gone awry, stranding Tsunade in the Land of Kanto. Seeing little choice, the Slug Sannin is forced to compete for the Pokemon League. How will the pokemon masters compare to a woman who could fight the Legendaries themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_"Uuuuuuuuuuugh if I ever find out which one of those idiots messed up the summoning technique….."_ A tall blond woman blearily opened her eyes and took stock of her surroundings, nothing but mountains and grass all around. Wearily getting to her feet, she began to get a grip on her precarious situation. "Ok, no civilization in sight, only combat rations for food and I am nursing the biggest headache I have ever received outside of alcohol." On the bright side, the standard Konoha Jonin uniform was intact to the great relief of the kunoichi. Her chakra was acting really rather oddly, someone or something in the area seemed to be calling to it. Realizing there was nothing to do but look for food and shelter, the woman began walking towards the bottom of the hills, a walk quickly interrupted by a murderous roar.

**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

"What in Kami's name was that?!" Quickly running towards the sound of the feral roar, the woman was surprised to see a group of large green rocky lizards fighting the biggest bears she had ever seen. It quickly became apparent that they were fighting over a cluster of eggs, likely those of the lizards given their defensive postures. Just her luck, five minutes into god knows where and she was in a fight.

'Ursarinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" The bears greatly outnumbered the lizards and were slowly pushing them back, though she was surprised by the sheer power coming from the rocky behemoths. Being unable to ignore the plight of the unprotected children, the woman dashed into battle. The bears clearly didn't believe she was a threat and completely ignored her approached and were promptly taken by surprise when her punch impacted the ground.

"HIYAAAAAAAAH,' A massive shock-wave was felt by every living creature in the area, the ground erupted under the bears, most of the pack unable to stand from the damage inflicted by the shock-wave. The remaining bears charged but were handily dispatched by the skill and strength of woman. Any more attempts at attacking were stopped by the Lizards moving in for the kill against the weakened hunters, who much to the woman's' shock began hurling massive boulders into the heads of the bears. Turning to leave, the woman was stopped by the largest and likely leader of the lizards.

"Tar…Tyranitar" The woman could sense both from her chakra and the creatures mannerisms that it was extending its gratitude, but was surprised when the rocky lizard placed an egg in her hand. Her chakra seeming to settle in the eggs presence only made the situation even more surreal. She was about to refuse when she noted the creature was mournfully looking at a fallen comrade, clearly it was the eggs mother and with her dead, likely had no one to take care of it. Taking a shot in the dark, she asked the creatures where to go.

"Anyone of you know where I can find some food and shelter?" The pack of departing creatures pointed east to a valley in the lower area of the hills. Bowing to the pack, the woman began to walk toward the valley. It took nearly an hour but she found what was clearly a human made trail and eventually a building, what she didn't expect was the reaction from first man she met.

"By the mercy of Arceus! Madame are you all right? How were you allowed to enter the area of Mount Silver unarmed, especially in the known Pokemon mating season?" The woman was surprised at the vehemence of the reaction, though in retrospect a non-shinobi who had to deal with creatures like that would almost surely have died. Putting up her left hand in the man's face, she stopped his questioning well making sure to keep the egg cradled.

"Listen pal, I don't know how I ended up on Mount Silver or whatever you call it, but I just want to know how I can get back to the Land of Fire from here."

"Land of Fire? Never heard of it, you're not from Kanto or even Johto are you? The man noticed the flash in the woman's eyes and began to feel scared at the sheer hatred burning from the woman's eyes.

_Kanto! Bloody Kanto! That's the continent across the great ocean that my grandfather told me about. Even back then the information is sketchy about this continent, how the hell did I end up here. Oh I am going to kill Sensei and the pervert for this!_

In a disturbingly sweet voice the woman demanded to know where she could get to the nearest port and was told the fastest way was through a place call Pallet Town. The Town also apparently contained a famous academic who could likely help her with her search for her home. The man's prior reaction to her question did not exactly fill the woman with hope he would know.

In that precise moment Tsunade Senju made an addition to her bucket list, when she got back to the Elemental Nations, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were going to die….painfully.

...

Tsunade had to admit this Pallet Town was a rather nice place to live. Pristine homes, relaxing atmosphere, she wouldn't mind retiring in a place like this. The technology here was at least a decade ahead of the Land of Fire, especially transportation. She had seen trains, but never things called a car. The guard had informed her a little about the continent she was currently stuck on. The animals she saw were called Pokemon and their combat abilities could be quite dangerous to the average person. Men and Woman who caught and trained these creatures were called pokemon trainers and apparently only the strongest were even allowed to enter Mount Silver . Tsunade smiled at the man's reaction when she informed him of how she acquired the egg, especially when she showcased her strength was quite real. Her abilities were apparently unheard of here, a fact corroborated by the lack of chakra in humans. The pokemon had an energy that felt close to senjutsu chakra but not quite. She theorized the different continent may not have the same natural energy as the elemental nations. Stopping at the Lab the man informed her off, she knocked on the door.

A man in his early sixties opened the door clad in a formal shirt and a lab coat over a pair of weathered work pants. "May I help you, Madame or should I say Officer? The Professor well professional was somewhat taken aback at the woman's appearance, her outfit clearly suggested she was a soldier of some kind, a rather beautiful one at that.

"Hello Professor Oak, my name is Tsunade Senju. I have been informed that you are on the most educated men around and I was wondering if you know about the Elemental Nations, and more importantly how to get there."

Hearing the name, the Professor suddenly understood it would be a long day ahead. This woman was a long way from home.

"Come in Miss Tsunade, this is likely going to take a while."

...

Tsunade sighed and fell into the sofa in the Professor's lunch room; he had been informative if not as helpful as she wished. The existence of the Elemental Nations was known to the government of Kanto but actually getting a ship there would be next to impossible. Apparently the extended history of war had long since convinced traders to stay the hell away from her homeland and any ship she could acquire would have to be self-funded. Also the crew would demand some sort of insurance to make the trip. To top it all off, the slugs were unable to reverse-summon her, though she could still summon them on the continent. From what Katsuyu had informed her, some psionic energy was preventing her from being transported out, an energy they also sensed from the egg. The Professor had informed her he had an idea for how she could acquire the funds necessary for the voyage. As if on cue, the Professor appeared in the doorway holding a red object in his hand.

"Ah Tsunade, I know this is not what you want to hear, but it's also the best bet considering your position. The fastest legal way you could purchase all the personnel and the supplies needed for the voyage would be to enter the Pokemon League at the end of the year. To qualify for the league you need to achieve the 8 badges from the around Kanto, though if your abilities are as you describe, you could just steal them. Winning the badges themselves will also deliver a substantial cash price each. The pokemon league then has the elite four, defeating a single one at the point would allow you sufficient funds to travel home. However you cannot simply fight these people personally, so you will have to learn to catch and train pokemon. All the information necessary is in this device called a pokedex. As well here are some funds to get you started on your journey. Once you're ready, there is something I need to show you in the other room."

Tsunade smiled at the old man's suggestions, she could not help but compare him to Hiruzen, always so knowledgeable and helpful. Oak was right, she had little choice but the path in front of her, though kami help the pokemon she caught, the training would be hell. She knew she could steal the amount given time but she lacked the knowledge of the country to do so safely. Getting up she entered the main lab and was presented with three red and white spheres.

"Well Tsunade to start on your journey, you will need a starter pokemon. As usual for Pallet Town trainers, I have a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur for you to choose. Your pokedex can give you all the info you need on their types and abilities"

Doing as the professor said, Tsunade immediately was drawn to the Charmander. All three of the pokemon listed had pros and cons but she chose the fire-type out of nostalgia of her homeland. Grasping the ball, the pressed the center button and threw into the air. A red energy flashed out and the flame-tailed lizard appeared.

"Charmander Char Char!" The lizard immediately stared at its apparent trainer and began to followed her as she and Professor Oak began to leave the room to go outside.

...

"That's good Charmander, you can rest." Tsunade smiled at her Pokemon's initial training in the Professor's ranch. Normally trainers would have left by now, Oak suggesting she practice some basics before she left. He did however inform her that other pokemon would need to be captured in battle or they would refuse to obey her, starter pokemon were specially bred for rookie trainers to be partnered with. Just as she was preparing to return to the lab she felt movement on along her chest, the egg began to hatch.

Slowly the egg cracked and a small green pokemon broke through, realizing it was a pokemon, Tsunade brought out her pokedex.

_"Larvitar, the rock skin pokemon, it is known to eat massive amounts of soil in order to evolve. "_ The newly hatched pokemon began flailing in hunger, clearly identifying Tsunade as its mother. Grabbing the baby, she placed the Larvitar on a cushion and crushed a boulder then placing its shattered remains on a large patch of loose soil. Tsunade was quickly amazed at the speed Larvitar began devouring the earth around them, it would make a Akimichi cry with envy. Finally satisfied the pokemon turned to Tsunade who decided to teach the pokemon what she could well Charmander rested up.

…

**Route 1/Viridian**

Larvitar's hatching had forced her to remain in Pallet for a few more days (Oak was very adamant about making sure the baby was mature enough to go out on its own) but they managed to leave on a Friday morning. Tsunade had changed into a more casual outfit, a grey blouse under forest green jacket with tight black pants and low-heeled shinobi sandals. She still wore her standard kunai and ninja gear on her waist. Charmander had reached level 9 according the pokedex and was able to use the basic fire attack ember. It was barely a d-rank fire technique but the Charizard she witnessed in the professor's ranch could use the same attack and produce a b-rank technique, clearly the level and evolution of pokemon mattered. Larvitar had reached level 7 due to stubbornly training after seeing her own personal workout in the morning. Oak had informed her that the speed of training for a pokemon so young was atypical and was clearly the child being influenced by her mother. Tsunade actually smiled at that, the little girl was practically inseparable and only entered its pokeball during the rain. Charmander acted as an older sibling to the Larvitar and stepped up its training, though it couldn't match the rock pokemon's sheer will.

Right around dusk, Tsunade reached the outskirts of the next town. The wild pidgey and rattata were no match for her pokemon, and the few local trainers were so amazed by her ability to jump the local cliffs that they complete forgot to challenge her to battle. Tsunade was wondering if all of the trip would be this easy, then again with her luck she would have to travel all the way around the continent to come back to this city.

"So this is Viridian City, doesn't look like much." Tsunade really could not say the town was much bigger than Pallet, though apparently the city had the countries strongest gym, best to get the most difficult one out of the way. At this point Tsunade's luck chose to make itself known, the sign on the gym door was the last thing she wanted to see.

_Gym Temporarily Closed. We Are Sorry For The Inconvenience._

_Sigh _"Naturally just as things were going well, live screws me over again" Seeing no other choice Tsunade decided to find a local hotel for the night, Tsunade wondered what exactly she got herself into.

….

**AN: **Finally decided to get back on after a long hiatus due to real life. There have been quite a few good Naruto/Pokemon stories, Johto Journeys and Kenchi618's Knucklehead Master being some of the best . I chose Tsunade for a couple of reasons. Particularly I like her personality in canon placed towards the pokemon continent. Few people can fight Tsunade on a good day, and her pokemon will increasingly adopt her personality and tactics. No pairings in the story (though a certain gym leader or two will try) and the story will be set around the games canon, not alongside it. Tsunade's entire main team has been chosen, though whom she catches along the way is still up in the air, though they will have little impact on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viridian Forest**

Despite the reputation of the forest Tsunade was actually enjoying the quiet stroll through the trees, it reminded her so much of home. Given that both Charmander and Larvitar had a type advantage over the bug pokemon only added to the relaxed atmosphere. By and large the walk had been quite uneventful with only the odd pokemon slowly them down. She had not even bothered to keep her pokemon in there pokeballs as they too seemed to be enjoying the pace. If Kanto was as peaceful as this, she may make it a point to retire here.

"Wee! Weedle Wee!" Tsunade was broken out of her relaxed mood by the sound of a pokemon staring angrily at her Larvitar. Given the amount of soil he had eaten in the area recently, Larvitar had likely ruined the Weedle's favorite eating spots. Realizing there was no easy way to end this, she prepared for battle with the furious bug.

"Charmander use scratch!" The bug pokemon was completely taken by surprise from the power of the larger pokemon and was downed immediately. Struggling to its feet, the Weedle began to glow, a cocoon covering its body. Taking out her pokedex, Tsunade was transfixed by her first sight of pokemon evolution.

"_Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon, capable of little movement, it hardens its shell for combat." _ Tsunade was not particularly impressed by the evolution, Oak informed her most bug pokemon were not a true threat until they have fully evolved. Both of her pokemon were still more powerful than the Kakuna since the day they were born and their middle evolutions would be noticeably superior to even the evolved Beedrill. Noticing the Kakuna still seemed injured Tsunade threw her pokeball and was not surprised when the ball quickly stopped rocking with the pokemon captured. The years of battle as a Kunoichi had hardened Tsunade to battle, capturing the pokemon brought little satisfaction, in contrast to most trainer's first time. Noticing the sky begin to darken, Tsunade choose to setup a shelter.

"Alright guys, will camp here for the night." Larvitar and Charmeleon cheered and followed her to a secluded natural formation of trees and earth, the battle had been a great ending to a great day with their trainer.

...

Tsunade smiled at her trio of pokemon peacefully sleeping around her. Charmander's tail meant she did not even need to build a fire for the night. Charmander had reached level 12 and was literally burning through the competition. Larvitar was not far behind at level 10, her ability to produce sandstorms adding an interesting ability to combat. Kakuna was already level 9, the pokemon clearly being a late bloomer by bug standards. She would undoubtedly have a Beedrill by the time she left the forest. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of something approaching.

"If it is not too much trouble, do you mind if I sit by this fire, young lady?" As the man approached, Tsunade got a look at him; tall, short black hair in a formal suit that had no business in a forest like this. Tsunade smirked at his greeting, 31 and most men still assumed she was in her early 20's.

"Not at all, though if you don't mind me commenting, you do seem to be oddly dressed for a walk through a forest." The man merely laughed off the comment, with a somewhat smug grin.

The man got a better look at the woman, clearly transfixed by her beauty though to Tsunade's surprise barely took note of her considerable cleavage. "I was born just outside this forest; I know all the trails like the back of my hand…. Miss?"

"Tsunade"

"Giovanni, a pleasure to meet you. I have to say you seem a little old to be a rookie trainer." Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade was immediately suspicious of how he knew she was a rookie trainer.

Noticing her reaction, Giovanni calmly explained, "Charmander are not native to this area, the only place to get them here is from Pallet, and even then only as a starter. Though it still does not explain why someone your age would receive such a prize as a companion."

Satisfied with the reasonable answer Tsunade explained her situation and Giovanni was genuinely surprised with how she came to be here, though he was skeptical of her story on Mount Silver.

"I find it hard to believe you took down all those pokemon with your bare hands." Whatever disbelief he had was eliminated by Tsunade calmly ripping a large tree from the ground and balancing several hundred pounds…on her ring finger. Understanding her power meant he could not cross this woman, he switched to pleasant conversation and hoped to avoid pissing her off in anyway possible.

"Given the direction your heading, I am guessing your are heading to Pewter, I suggest you train a little bit more with your pokemon. If you're indeed heading to Pewter City for the gym, be prepared to fight Rock-type, the leader is young but talented."

"How do you know so much about the gym?" Tsunade was not complaining about the intel, she merely was curious why this clearly powerful man was so interested in her and her pokemon.

"It is simple; I am the Leader of the Viridian Gym, the strongest gym in Kanto. The gym leaders do regularly meet." Noticing her eyes widen, Giovanni decided to delay any confrontation as long as possible, hurting this woman's pokemon could mean a vicious beating from anger. With his plans so close to fruition, he couldn't afford to let this woman get involved. "Before you ask for a battle, I must inform you your pokemon are far too weak to engage my own, they will die if we fought now. I suggest you acquire all other 7 badges before returning to Viridian."

Tsunade nodded in confirmation, she had no reason to distrust the man's words, and if his advice about Pewter were correct, he had provided her valuable information. With nothing much to do, Tsunade tried to fish for information. "So if your from Viridian, do you train bug types? Smiling at the woman's inquiry, Giovanni could not help but being coy.

"I have a considerable Beedrill among my pokemon but my training was often in the caves to the west of Viridian." Noticing Giovanni's smile, Tsunade laughed at the clear deflection of her question, he neither confirmed nor denied her inquiry. Feeling reasonably safe with the man, she closed her eyes and turned in for the night.

...

"Once again thank you for the hospitality Tsunade, I look forward to our battle." Waving him off, Tsunade was rather impressed with the man, he was clearly both powerful and smart. Oh yes, she knew he was hiding something; he had that look men gave when they knew something they shouldn't. Between her military training, Jiraiya's perverted tendencies and Orochimaru's actions even before defecting; Tsunade knew what to look for. Still his secrets likely had nothing to do with a woman from across the ocean and he was rather helpful in return for a comfortable place to sleep. Seeing as Giovanni had informed her how much longer she had to walk before Pewter, she had enough time to get some considerable hours of training in.

...

Approaching the Pewter Gym, Tsunade was ready to challenge for her first badge. Charmander was close to evolving but would likely sit this particularly battle out. Larvitar had caught up to her starter at level 15. Beedrill has taken to her regimen with relish and was actually her highest leveled pokemon at 16 and was the cornerstone of her strategy, one which she doubted had ever been used.

Opening the door she encountered an official who promptly told her to enter the challengers zone well the gym leader was summoned. After a few minutes, a tall man with brown hair and dark skin approached.

"I am Brock of the Pewter Gym, this will be a 2 on 2 pokemon battle. Switching is allowed and there will be no time limit. I accept your challenge!" Brock's serious disposition was shattered upon seeing his opponent. "Oh my, I have never seen such a wondrous challenger enter my gym, clearly a angel from the heavens!"

Hearts filled Brock's eyes at the sight of Tsunade, whose staring did not go unnoticed by the Sannin. _You have got to be kidding me! A week into this continent and I meet a massive pervert. If he makes a pass at me during the battle Im going to punch all the way to Konoha!_

Still grinning like an idiot Brock released his geodude onto the gym floor. "Begin!"

"Go Larvitar, use sandstorm!" Reacting to Tsunade's command, Brock broke out of his daze, the woman's attitude clearly meant business. Although the move would not damage his pokemon, opening with such a technique was clearly part of a strategy. Having the Johto pokemon was not unheard of as Mount Silver was actually in Kanto, though more accessible from the opposite side of the mountain range. The problem was his geodude had no effective attacks at his level; the woman had the upper hand.

"Larvitar use bite!" Larvitar used its thick powerful jaws on the rock pokemon, causing intense pain. The geodude struggled and failed to throw off its opponent leaving it completely open for a second bite. "Again!" The geodude was helpless against the young pokemon, the lack of ground techniques damning in this instance. Realizing the particular battle was lost, Brock recalled the pokemon.

"Good job buddy, will make sure that never happens again. Go Onix!" A large rocky snake landed on the gym floor, its size dwarfing the Larvitar. Larvitar's Sandstorm was holding strong over the battlefield, greatly hindering its vision.

_Time for the trump card, _"Return Larvitar, go Beedrill!" The poisonous pokemon immediately flew directly into the heart of the sandstorm despite the damage it would take. Noticing the confusion on the gym leaders face, Tsunade wasted no time in implementing her strategy, "Beedrill, Twin Needle the eyes!" Quickly diving at the Onix, the bug pokemon slammed its needle arms into the head of its opponent. The rock pokemon was taken completely by surprise and now blinded thrashed around the floor. Beedrill had merely flown to the ceiling and watched the other pokemon injure itself in confusion.

Brock was shocked at the turn of events; he had never seen such a vicious strategy from an opponent. The technique was more of an assassination technique than a pokemon attack. His Onix would heal, but any chance of fighting back was gone. The type advantage did not even matter at this point. The woman had wiped the floor with him.

"Return Onix!. Your strategy with your pokemon was original and spectacular, as proof of victory; I confer onto you the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Tsunade the round silver badge and couldn't stop himself, grabbing her hand and kneeling, "Oh my beautiful Lady, would you do me the honor going out tonight….Uumph!" Brock was swiftly knocked out by a finger tap from Tsunade with a massive scowl on her face. Calling back Beedrill, Tsunade calmly left the gym after receiving her prize money and TM from the attendant. Her goal of the pokemon league was off to a good start and if the rest of the gyms were this easy, she would be at sea in no time. According to Oaks guide, Cerulean was next on her list.

...

**Route 3/Entrance to Mount Moon**

Tsunade has managed to breeze through the route between Pewter City and the Mountain entrance. Once again her ability to merely jump ledges had allowed her a quick trip around most of the trainers. Charmander had evolved into Charmelon and quickly cemented his spot as the number one pokemon on her team. Beedrill was still pumped for more from its unexpected victory, a powerful Onix was almost certain death in the wild for most Bug pokemon. Larvitar's growth had unfortunately slowed in comparison to the other two. According to Professor Oak, her species of Pokémon's evolution was the slowest to grow in Johto and only matched by one Pokemon in Kanto. Not surprisingly their two final evolutions were considered near-legendary and were matched by no non-legendary species on the continent. She was interested if these Legendary Pokemon matched her higher summons, or even a tailed beasts' but the professor had noted individuals had spent lifetimes searching and never saw one. Tsunade had forgone the local Pokecenter, trips of this distance were not uncommon for a shinobi and her Pokemon showed no signs of tiring.

The Mountain itself was fairly spacious; a general path had long since been dug for travelers, though most people apparently chose a longer but safer route through another tunnel and two of the major cities towards Cerulean. The sheer number of a certain pokemon in the tunnel apparently made it a nuisance.

"ZUBAT BAT BAT." Just her luck, the particular group of pokemon made themselves known. Zubat well not particularly strong were however numerous and dangerous given their status altering effects. For the first time in Kanto Tsunade had to truly rely on her pokemon, her strength in a cave was severely constrained lest she cause a cave-in. Luckily for her, Larvitar had recently gained the perfect attack from a technical machine given out at the Pewter Gym.

"Larvitar use rock tomb!" Larvitar ripped shards of rock from the ground and threw them directly into the pack of Zubats, the rocks promptly fell to the ground all around them devastating the group and causing them to disperse or faint. A single Zubat survived with the will to fight but its loss of altitude clearly suggested it was injured. Seizing the opening, Tsunade threw a pokeball and watched it rock back and forth until it finally stopped.

"Good job Larvitar looks like you just got a new friend." Tsunade was very pleased with capturing the Zubat, much more excited than with her Beedrill. The information given by the pokedex on Zubat explained he was particularly suited to hit and run attacks that left opponents poisoned or disoriented, essentially a pokemon that fought like most shinobi which was just fine by Tsunade. Medically she was intrigued, the study of its poisons alone could mean several medical breakthroughs. Despite her giddiness, she was painfully reminded she had to get off the continent first. Hearing the sounds of combat between pokemon, Tsunade steeled herself, looks like she was going to get some training in.

…..

The battle was over by the time she arrived and Tsunade was surprised at the remains of the battlefield. Strangely dressed men and women in black outfits with a red R on their chests were unconscious around the room. From the mumbling of one clearly concussed man, a succession of young trainers had interfered in whatever operation they had going on and soundly defeated them. Giving out basic first aid to the men whom well thanking her were somewhat confused at her technique. Tsunade on principle would not deprive people of her aid for such a basic medical exercise, it was almost second nature at this point. Tsunade approached the last leg of the tunnel. Lying at the side of ladder was the corpse of an elderly man, likely a casualty of whatever battle had gone on. A small blue pokemon seemed to be rifling through the man's pockets for food. Noticing her approach, it adopted a battle stance. Taking out her pokedex Tsunade was intrigued by the information. _"Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon, cunning in nature, it hides in dark places waiting to attack its prey. Found predominately around Mt. Silver , it may sometimes track easy prey for long distances." _

"What a little bastard, would fit right in with Jiraiya. Larvatiar Rock Tomb!" The Sneasel was quick and managed to avoid most of the attacks but was still slowed by the damage. "Larvitar again!" Sneasel's speed and tactics continued to live up to its reputation nevertheless the type match up and its lack of training meant the battle was just a matter of time. Exhausted it was helpless to avoid the pokeball. Sticking her head out of the cave Tsunade realized she only had short walk from there to Cerulean. Seeing she had the time, she decided to get some group training in with her pokemon.

_..._

"This is Kappa Squad to base, the operation has been crippled by some ridiculously powerful kid trainers, they came one after the other. We would have had to scrap it completely if a beautiful blond doctor had not healed our wounds. She used some sort of energy I have never seen; do you want me to assign a squad to track her?"

Giovanni pondered at his desk in the Viridian Gym with the new information. Clearly the woman was the same one he had met during his training in the woods. Her talent as a trainer in addition to her impressive abilities was obvious by the speed she had made through Mt. Moon. Further confirmation of her powerful abilities was an intriguing prospect but he simply lacked any idea of her stance toward the use of pokemon, best to play it safe for now.

"No, if she recognizes any of the men when they are transferred to the Saffron or Celadon installations, simply inform them to thank her, her power is simply too much of an unknown to deal with so close to our goals. Transfer the stones, fossils and pokemon to Celadon for processing and sale."

"Understood sir."

...

Pokemon Update

Larvitar (Female) Level 20.

Charmeleon (Male) Level 22

Beedrill (Female) Level 20

Zubat (Male) Level 19.

Sneasel (Female) Level 18.

**AN:** I have already got a pm over the use of Tsunade and I figured it would be best to explain my reasoning now as spelling it out in the story itself would be cumbersome. Tsunade cannot be a substitute for Red/Blue/Yellow/Green whatever because Tsunade in and of herself is the nuclear option power wise. Unlike Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura or any of the other genin, she cannot substitute the same rookie mindset, although a story where all three of the Sannin got a starter when they were younger is an interesting idea. Outside of the strongest pokemon or a master fighter like Bruno, no can stand up to her in a fight even before she uses her own pokemon. Tsunade would not take Team Rockets crap without going on a bloody rampage; she barely tolerates Naruto's and Jiraiya's in canon. Any scene that is not played for laughs/tragedy wouldn't make any sense for the character. The only time Tsunade can be threatened is in a pokemon battle and the story really revolves around Tsunade as a character travelling towards the Elite Four. Canon will happen **around her, but she will not initiate it.** Some of you reading can already probably guess how Tsunade will react to ahem….certain places.

I Know Sneasel isn't available in that cave but its also one of my favorites and **it will** be the only pokemon that will appear outside of its canon area. All pokedex entries are taken from bulbapedia though at times reworded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto**

**West of Cerulean Cape, The Next Morning**

Tsunade had enjoyed a relaxing night at the local inn but was displeased to learn her gym battle would have to wait upon arriving at the gym in the morning. Apparently the same two trainers who had caused all the damage in Mt. Moon had forced the local Gym Leader Misty to suspend all challenges for the next two days. Clearly whoever the duo were, they were taking the country by storm. Or perhaps the trainers in this area were below-average, somethings were hard to tell when she had been here barely a month. Everything she heard about the two was that their skills being far too good for their age. The only bright side was she had learned the type of the gym from the various townspeople, water. Consequently she was forced into her current strategic predicament regarding her team.

_No matter how much I train them today or even a week, two of my strongest pokemon would be wiped out. _ Faced with her dilemma, Tsunade realized she would have to buckle down and focus on her two recent captures if she wanted to win. Beedrill well effective was largely a one-trick bug who would be overpowered by many species of pokemon. Judging by how fast Brock realized her strategy, whomever she fought could only be fooled once. Sneasel was the obvious choice, fast and deadly, its faint attack was ruthlessly accurate with decent damage. What mattered was keeping him in reserve as long as possible and that meant training Zubat. Sighing Tsunade prepared for a long bout of training and released the two pokemon.

"Alright guys, time for a workout." Both her pokemon tensed after hearing their trainer's words, they learned very quickly Tsunade could throw large boulders and entire trees with the flick of a wrist. Zubat once again was contemplating if it was too late to fly back to Mt. Moon.

...

The training had gone as well as could be expected. The local pokemon were not of a high level for much experience and the local trainers were either on the bridge or towards the cape itself. She could tell by his recent growth spurt Zubat was close to evolving, it simple was not enough for the gym. Sneasel had done rather well, catching up to her top duo in power. Spotting a brown haired trainer approaching, she decided to give her pokemon more of a challenge.

"That's some fine pokemon training there lady, want to learn from the best? The names Blue"" Tsunade could not help but be annoyed by his arrogance, reminding her too much of Jiraiya's smugness. Finishing his approach with a wink, the teenager released an Ivysaur, goading Tsunade with the clear insinuation that allowing her to choose her first pokemon was a handicap he could afford.

"Cocky little brat aren't you? Go Charmeleon!" Blue immediately adopted a more serious stance, if the opponent was even moderately trained, he was at a disadvantage. Realizing he had to act first, he decided on the simplest option, "Ivy use poison powder." Not used to such an experienced technique employed so quickly, Charmeleon was covered in the toxic mist and began to cough violently.

Tsunade had never encountered a pokemon who could launch an attack with such precision and was shocked at how quickly it began to affect her pokemon. This kid was a lot smarter than he seemed. Seeing her Pokemon's distress she calmed herself, she only needed the one attack. "Charmeleon, use ember, attack as close as possible." Charmeleon well clearly laboring dashed and began to build a mass of fire to release on the Ivysaur.

"Dammit Ivy, vine whip as fast as you can." The Ivysaur managed to land two hard blows on the fire pokemon but could not stop the embers releasing all over itself. The embers causing a torrent of pain to shoot through its body and injuring it to the point of fainting. Blue grimaced at his starter's pain but was happy that the plan had worked, the fire pokemon was barely standing. A situation her trainer clearly understood if her hurt expression was anything to go by. "You did all you could Ivy. Go Pidgeotto!" A brown and red feathered bird flew out of the pokeball to battle but saw the opponent called back before it could engage.

"Good job boy, return. Go Zubat!" Tsunade was extremely wary of her opponent after the first few attacks. Unlike everyone she had fought so far, the young man had calmly used his Pokemon's abilities to the fullest, gaining a draw in a matchup he should have lost soundly.

"Use wing attack Pidgeotto, don't give it a chance to settle in!" Blue's pokemon immediately began swooping in towards the smaller pokemon, the difference in size clearly forcing Zubat on the defensive and unable to muster even a supersonic attack. Only the years of combat had kept Tsunade from panicking and to give the only order she could.

"Zubat BITE!" The look on the birds face as the fangs landed on its wings was comical. Crying in pain, it flailed its limbs wildly in the air and was forced to land after finally discharging the bat pokemon.

"If that is the best you got Lady surrender, Pidgeotto is just getting started." Blue's threats were interrupted by the glow emitting from the opponent, a clear sign of evolution. Tsunade noticing the same thing grabbed her pokedex as the glowing faded to reveal a much larger pokemon with a massive jaw.

"_Golbat the bat pokemon, its bites can drain almost 10 ounces of blood instantaneously" _Realizing the tables had turned; Tsunade adopted her opponents strategy now that she held the hammer. "Golbat wing attack, show it whose the stronger flyer around here." Golbat wasted no time in slamming its newly enlarged wings upon the bird pokemon. Pidegeotto was quickly overwhelmed by the newly enlarged limbs, the constant impact of wing on wing having caused considerable damage that the higher leveled pokemon could clearly shrug off. Realizing the battle was lost, Blue called back the pokemon.

"Your got lucky that time, go rattata." The mouse pokemon emerged from its pokeball and following a trained maneuver used quick attack. Golbat was taken by surprise but managed to shrug off the blow. Tsunade had forced all her pokemon to spar against each other and herself (to their horror) and consequently Golbat had toughened up considerably in facing the super-effective damage of Larvitar and Sneasel. The mouse pokemon was powerful for it species but badly matched up against a powerful flying pokemon.

"Golbat use supersonic" The Golbat blasted a wave of sound that completely scrambled the Rattata's brain. It began wildly dashing around and occasionally hurting itself. Seizing the opportunity Tsunade acted, "Use bite, its wide open." Golbat swooped in and embedded its fangs on the opponent. The Rattata was pierced right through the chest by the opponent's fangs and the loss of movement was almost instantaneous. Golbat stopped short of killing its opponent and began circling its trainer, cackling in triumph. Tsunade congratulated her pokemon and waited for the opponent to deliver the customary winnings as he apparently had no more pokemon.

Blue was fighting hard to keep calm, his winning streak since Pallet Town broken. Up until now only Red had even given him pause. Handing over the money, he consoled himself with the simple facts of his mistakes and the luck of the draw. He arrogantly sent his Ivy into a no-win situation and the Golbat was lucky to evolve when it did. He had another pokemon in his possession that could have trounced Golbat yet required his healthy Abra to teleport to the nearest pokemon center. Admittedly he was unaware of the woman's other two pokemon but the point stood for beating the poison flyer. Blue decided it was best to leave Abra's existence a surprise for next time and move on. Walking away he resolved to beat this woman, his dream of becoming champion not complete without it.

...

**Cerulean Hotel**

Tsunade casually petted her healed Charmander well she sat on the porch of the local hotel. Under the night sky her thoughts were filled with confusion and worry. Despite the success of the day, she was uneasy over the results of the last battle, too much had been to chance. Her trouncing of Brock and casual strolls through Viridian and the caverns of the mountain had dulled her to the reality of these animals. Trained correctly, a pokemon could overcome a bad situation as her Beedrill did well being careless could get them seriously hurt or killed as some of the unfortunate souls if the caverns had shown. Unfortunately after fighting Blue, any chance of fighting more trainers was impossible as apparently the boy Blue considered a rival had beaten all of them in quick succession. Still things had turned out favorably; she now had the pokemon needed for the Cerulean Gym. Unfortunately she would not be able to throw off her opponent like last time. Brock was thrown off balance by her beautiful appearance and considerable _assets._ From what she had been told, Cerulean Gym was overseen by a quartet of woman who would not care. Power and strategy were the only chance she had. All the worrying was giving her a headache

Sensing his trainers distress Chameleon head-butted its trainer to lighten the mood, " Char…Char Char!" Snapping out of her brooding, Tsunade thanked her pokemon, he was right, she was thinking too hard about this.

...

Tsunade approached the gym ready for battle. Her strategy was simple and only the caliber of the opponent was in question. Entering the door she was somewhat impressed by the layout. Aquariums full of dozens of water pokemon surrounded the main pool. A zig-zag of walkways surrounded the main pathway; clearly the gym was designed to give land based pokemon the least footing possible well still being feasible for battle. Looking up she observed a trio of girls laughing in an office well pointing at their television, seemingly ignoring her. A sound from the water interrupted her thoughts, a woman clad in a white and aqua one piece bathing suit climbed out of the pool after finishing a swim.

"Oh a challenger? One moment please." The woman dried herself off and went to change, returning with a matching vest and belt which held her pokeballs and her auburn hair tied in twin ponytails.

"Greetings, I am Misty, the leader of the Ceruleans Gym and a mistress of water type pokemon. This will be a two on two battle, substitutions are not allowed. A pokemon which is in danger of drowning will automatically forfeit, we are not scooping anymore dead pokemon from the bottom of the pool." Tsunade sweat-dropped at the rule and frowned at that remark. Visions of Larvitar sinking like a rock helplessly in the pool suddenly seeming disturbingly possible. "If you have no other questions, prepare to face the torrent of power that are Water Pokemon, Go Staryu!

A orange starfish pokemon appeared onto of the platform. Even before Tsunade had a chance to release her pokemon, it was already diving into the water. Still she took out her pokedex as the pokeball left her hand. _Staryu the shape pokemon, it could effortlessly regrow lost limbs, no matter how damaged._

"Go Golbat!" The bat pokemon took a moment to realize where its opponent was hiding, any chance of making an opening attack was out of the question. Circling around, he barely noticed an arm appearing from the water.

"Staryu Water Gun" Bullets of water shot from the arm of the pokemon and slammed into Golbat. Completely unused to fighting a water type pokemon, it had no way to counter. Tsunade realized the danger she was in and tried to make things simple.

"Golbat, remember how you took on the bird, wing attack!" Golbat dived hard towards the water pokemon but the starfish merely sunk down beneath the waves. Completely open to attack, Misty wasted no time in capitalizing.

"Staryu hit him with rapid spin." Jumping from the water in a motion Tsunade could only compare to a ninja star, Golbat was slammed hard by the starfish pokemon. Golbat was clearly reeling, only the hard training had kept it conscious after consecutive attacks. Tsunade realized why Misty forbade substitutions, unless the pokemon was electric, her water pokemon could guerrilla almost any opponent down. She would have to apologize to Golbat after the battle, she realized a strategy like Blue used was necessary.

"Golbat use bite…and use confuse ray no matter what!" Golbat dove on what he knew was a suicide run, Charmeleon had told the rest of Tsunade's pokemon why he lost by an enemy using a similar tactic. Staryu managed to hit Golbat right between the eyes but could not avoid the energy ball at such range. Golbat slammed into the water unconscious.

"Staryu, calm down and shake it off"

Tsunade knew she had to take out the Stayu now, time for her Sneasel to make its debut. "Go Sneasel, use fury swipes" Staryu was both completely open to attack and the center jewel was shredded by the vicious pokemon. Staryu attempted to fight back yet lacked the ability to instantly recover at jer current level. As the adrenaline ran out, Staryu fainted.

"Good job Staryu, you did your best." Misty prepared to send out her final pokemon with a small but clear sign of hesitation to the trained kunoichi. Tsunade wondered why the young woman was hesitant well still leading; she could only guess her matchup at this point was better than she thought.

"Take her quick with water gun, go Starmie" A larger and dual layered purple starfish blasted away at Sneasel, doing damage but nothing too severe. Tsunade mostly ignored the pokedex entry, all she heard was that it was part psychic-type. Misty's reaction to her pokemon was clear, the advantage was hers.

"Sneasel faint attack" Sneasel gathered dark energy around itself and slammed into Starmie, the dark power reacting with the psychic energy causing extensive damage. Tsunade was about to go in for the kill when she was flabbergasted by the opponents next move.

"Starmie, recover." Both Sneasel and Tsunade eyes widened with the apparent erasing of the damage. Tsunade tried the same tactic again. Sneasel used another faint attack and once again causing massive damage. Misty responded with the same move, the two trainers were locked in a stale mate. Tsunade thought hard on how to change the battle, inspiration revealing the simple answer.

"Sneasel dive in behind and use your Golbat attack!" Misty was flabbergasted by the move; she had dealt with codewords for attacks but never maneuvers used between pokemon on the same team. As Starmie entered the water, Misty suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"NOW ICY WIND!" A torrent of sub-zero cold came from Sneasel's mouth surrounding Stamie. The water around Starmie froze, trapping it in place. The look on Sneasel's face was positively feral, it did not even wait for Tsunade to begin pummeling its opponent. Tsunade smirked at Misty, letting the loss sink in.

Misty sighed, she had been so focused on having her pokemon constantly recover, she forgot the danger of an ice-type surrounded by water. "Return Starmie, you did the best you could, I promise I will not fail you like that again" Grabbing the tear-drop shaped blue badge she handed it to Tsunade, along with the TM for Water Pulse.

"For you abilities in battle, I confer to you the Cascade Badge. The TM contains water pulse, its packs a punch and often will cause the opponent to become confused." Bowing to Tsunade, she left to heal her pokemon.

Placing Sneasel on her shoulder, Tsunade left the gym. Casually she wondered if chakra could give her the same abilities to recover.

...

**Route 5**

Tsunade casually walked along the route south of the city. Unlike the last legs of her journey, the road to Vermilion was actually quite pedestrian and almost void of opponents. She had visited the pokemon day-care out of curiosity and understood now it functioned as a breeding and training center. Trainers who had received a very low-level pokemon or had two who which wanted to breed could have a safe place to do so. The old couple who ran the day-care had come down with a rather nasty pair of fevers and she was happy to provide medical care. She refused payment but the couple had practically forced an egg in her hand. The egg having a different shade of green than her Larvitar's which she only assumed meant a sign of a different species. Apparently a trainer had died before it could return leaving the egg there alone to hatch without a trainer. Her pokemon were surprisingly protective of the soon to be pokemon, including Sneasel whose species was known to eat the eggs of bird types. Larvitar acted like it was going to have younger sibling, the others apparently just happy to have another pokemon in their group, though what it was remained to be seen. Entering the underground path that would exit on the outskirts of Vermilion, Tsunade once again smiled on how her journey was once again looking up.

...

**Deep Within the Cerulean Cave**

Not far from the city, a powerful psionic presence had awoken from its slumber. For several years now it had meditated in this cave waiting for some unknown presence. A vision of an unknown individual who could finally ease the pain of its existence had compelled it to never stray too far. Finally he had sensed that person, though was surprised to learn it was a human woman. Those vile humans who created it had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams yet failed to control his power, nor ease his never-ending pain. He war rather cynical that a human could doing anything beneficial at this point. Reaching out into the minds of the humans and of the local pokemon he tried to gleam more information about this woman.

"_Doctor….unknown…..power….absurdly strong…." _So the woman was a doctor who was supposed to cure him? He had suffered at the hands of human _**healers**_ enough already. He would have to test this woman to deem her worthy... and he knew just the way. Focusing on the energies of his body, he began to gather samples of the berserk gene, how would this women do against a hoard of fierce rampaging pokemon?

…

Pokemon Update

Larvitar: (Female) Level 22.

Charmeleon: (Male) Level 24

Beedrill: (Female) Level 21.

Golbat: (Male) Level. 23

Sneasel: (Female) Level 23

Mystery Egg

**AN:** The Berserk Gene is the item you receive outside of the Cerulean Cave in Gold/Silver/Crystal. It raises a Pokémon's attack by two stages but causes confusion at the same time.

The pokemon in the egg is somewhat of a cheat for my prior decision on a pokemon appearing outside its canon area. It's not a bird and it is green, any guesses?


	4. Chapter 4

**Route 6**

Combat instincts immediately set Tsunade on edge as she exited the underground path. She was informed that the route would be largely empty, nevertheless the complete absence of sound in nature rarely coincided with pleasant an outcome. Releasing all of her pokemon and ordering them to prepare for battle, she slowly made her way along the path. Any hopes that she was being merely paranoid were removed as she inhaled the clear and unmistakable smell of blood.

"Beedrill, Golbat take to the sky and warn us of anyone approaching. If it is aggressive, take no chances." Seeing the determination in their trainers eyes, the flying pokemon began scouting the area. It did not take long for both of her flyers to signal they had found something and from their expressions it was disturbing even by the standards of animals.

"By Kami…what did this." The area was stained with blood; pokemon and humans had clearly been killed by something very recently. Approaching the fallen bodies, Tsunade realized the deaths were caused by a group of clawed pokemon. She knew pokemon hordes could be dangerous yet could not understand why a group of pokemon would attack seemingly everything in the area. A Pokemon version of rabies perhaps? She had a very very bad feeling that this was not a natural occurrence.

"BAAT BAT BAT!" Turning towards the cries of her pokemon, Tsunade saw the pack of feline pokemon approaching; small bejeweled cats seemed to be led by a large group of fair skinned and ruby jeweled panthers. Taking out her pokedex, she frowned at its rather useless tips" _Persian: The classy cat pokemon, its lithe muscles allow to sneak up silently on opponents." _ "No shit." Seven Persian flanked over a dozen Meowth who were clearly attempting to surround them on all sides. A simple but effective tactic given their numbers. A dangerous battle was now inevitable.

Dropping into a combat stance and balling her fists Tsunade prepare for battle. "You know what we practiced for battles like this, JUMP!" Sneasel, Larvitar and Charmeleon did as they were told and avoided the massive shockwave of their trainers punch. The Meowth were completely taken by surprise: either fainting or fleeing at the sight of the monstrously strong opponent, unheard from a human. The Persian did not so much as twitch, a reaction that convinced Tsunade something was very wrong. Time and again Tsunade had forced hardened murderers to tears from displays of her strength in the Elemental Nations, wild animals should be fleeing. Taking a closer look at the fierce felines, she noticed the dilated pupils of every single one.

"Either drugs or genjutsu, they are being controlled. This is bad, they probably have no care for their own safety. Larvitar, Sneasel, Charmeleon attack from a long range with everything you have. Beedrill and Golbat provide cover to any sneak attacks." The group of pokemon began a massive bombardment of the Persian, holding nothing back. Each of them knew something was wrong, those cats were cowards among pokemon and their behavior was wildly unnatural. "BAT!" Golbat's warning alerted the group that the enemies were continuing to advance.

The group of pokemon were surprised when the Persians willingly took every attack began to charge at them, the trio on the ground helpless to avoid the attack. Steeling themselves for the blow, they watched in awe as their mistress took the attack and cringed as she was struck. Wounds were visible as was the blood from…..every..single…one. Her protection of the pokemon egg on top of protecting them leaving more openings than she would usually give to opponents. As she brutally slammed each foe, she received several more vicious wounds. However her strength did mean a quick end to the battle. Five of the Persians were now dead, the other two weakened. Beedrill and Golbat dived into the injured felines and crushed their ribs, ending their lives. The two flyers taking no chances after what they had just witnessed.

"Good…work everyone." Tsunade began healing herself but she still reeked with blood, her pokemon immediately rushing to her aid, each understanding that only her power had saved their lives. Those Persians were both fully evolved and clearly confused to the point of insanity. For Larvitar especially the injuries to their trainer was personal: her mother had suffered due to her weakness. Tsunade tried to calm them all down by hugging and encouraging each one yet noticed a distinct feeling when her blood touched each one, a feeling she had only once in her life. She had someone connected her chakra to them like she did with the slugs, this was going to be trouble, she just knew it. Sighing she began to walk toward the city, nothing else could be done now.

"Alright guys, lets get you healed up….and me to a hospital well were at it."

...

**Vermilion**** City**

The trip to Vermilion City was largely uneventful after the battle. Recovering in the Pokemon Center, she was now talking her summons to understand just what the hell happened.

"We sensed the connection as well Lady Tsunade, the elder slug cannot pinpoint the reason for the occurrence. Normally blood contact with chakra has not been known to affect animals, including the rare pokemon we have encountered in our history. We believe the same outside force that prevents you from leaving the continent via our realm allowed the connection to occur." Lady Katsuyu disappeared into a puff of smoke, her answered not particularly pleasing her summoner.

"So something is definitely keeping me here…the question is why?" Tsunade was not entirely displeased with the results, she could now understand her pokemon on a deeper level, not outright language but their voices seemed to convey information that was unclear before. Being the pawn of an unknown and powerful force was a problem she could do without. Unfortunately she had absolutely no clue on how to deal with unknown force.

Her pokemon were not exactly taking the incident lightly either and with one exception determined to not have the incident repeat itself. Golbat and Charmeleon saw the incident as a sign of weakness on their part; all seven Persians should not have been able to break through. Sneasel adopted a predatory stance toward protecting the Scyther egg, threatening anyone that came near it unless she expressly told her to stop. Beedrill had become noticeably somber, its weakness in comparison to the rest of her Pokemon no more apparent than today. Tsunade recognized the signs, that of a soldier who realized her time was close to ending, its tour with its comrades too perilous to continue. She was fully aware from the first moment she met Pokemon on that mountain they killed each other to live, she had no doubt Beedrill believed that her time was near. Humans were actually far more compassionate in battling than most Pokemon, usually stopping when a Pokemon lost consciousness or was clearly injured. Though suggested it was not unheard of.

"Lar, Larvitar." Tsunade had to smile though at her now fiercely leveling pokemon. Larvitar had battled every Pokemon and every trainer it could find since its left the Pokemon Center. Her attitude had only hardened upon learning the gym type was electric, most of the opponents would not even affect it. Tsunade knew the Gym Leader would have a trick or two, type advantages did not guarantee wins but the acolytes who trained in Vermillion had barely scratched Larvitar, only the occasional steel-type Magnemite having caused any real damage. She had a Pokemon who was prepared to plow through that Gym without any help.

An old woman approached her after observing her training with her pokemon. Hello young lady, I have not seen such a fierce pokemon in a long time. Your Larvitar is exceptional; If I may make a suggestion I know a move he could excel at."

Tsunade just smirked at the woman's comment, the woman was a godsend to battle this gym.

...

**Vermillion Gym**

For the second time since she came to this continent, Tsunade felt somewhat at home. The Vermillion Gym was setup much like a military barracks, the electric fence guarding the leader apparently an in-house trick to whittle away weak challengers who could not figure out the simple mechanism to de-activate them. Well she was spoiled as a child; she had been in service to the military for decades, what was supposed to be intimidating for an adolescent to Tsunade was homely. Approaching the challenge area, Tsunade got a better look at the leader. Military pants and camo-muscle shirt along with dog-tags conveyed the same hard-line military message as the gym. Again this meant little to her.

"Well, another challenger makes an appearance, judging by your appearance, your Tsunade Senju are you not?"

Surprised the man knew her, she asked the obvious question, "I am and may I ask how did your hear of me?"

"Despite what you have encountered, Gym Leaders do not lose often; having three in such a short time is rare bordering on unprecedented. And for you specifically, Giovanni never speaks highly of anyone." Tsunade smiled at that remark, though whether the man had been impressed by Pokemon skills or her Shinobi arts was hard to tell. "The two brats have pedigree being trained by the Professor, you on the other hand are some sort of superwoman. Forgive me for being a bit skeptical I do not fully believe it, luckily we can settle that issue right now." Grabbing his pokeball, he outlined the rules:

"Alright, 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions with no time limit, let's see if the rumors of the terrifying trio of Pallet are true." Tsunade smiled, a battle with no bullshit just how she liked it. She had heard tales that was was a bastard with a mean temper, than again that was how she was described by her enemies too, granted spoken with a different b-word.

"Let's do this, Go Voltorb." A spherical red and white pokemon appeared on the battlefield primed for battle.

"Go Larvitar, show them what you got!" Larvitar jumped immediately into battle, the electric pokemon clearly understanding its disadvantage. Larvitar's expression was almost feral, it knew it was its time to shine.

"Larvitar rock slide, don't let it pick up any speed." Larvitar was absolutely blitzing the opponent, electric attacks were useless and normal attacks barely scratched the rock Pokemon. Even the signature attack of the Voltorb line of self-destructing was out of the question against the rock pokemon. Suddenly Voltorb ran out of room and was nailed directly with a slew of boulders to its body. Voltorb was slammed clear out of the ring and into a wall.

"Shit, sometimes your Pokemon can only do so much." Surge did not even bother hiding the concern from his face, the opponent had a well-trained ground type that was rarely seen in Johto, let alone Kanto. He really only had one shot of taking her out.

"Go Magnemite" The metal magnet pokemon floated above the field, eyeing its rocky opponent with concern. Surge was pulling no punches and loudly ordered his pokemon to attack.

"NOW MAGNET BOMB" Larvitar took the attack and reeled from the steel-type's projectile, cracks were apparent on its rocky skin. Seeing her Pokemon hurt put a grimace on Tsunade's face but she calmed down and focused on the battle. She had hoped to hide her trump card but was forced to use it or be felled by the rain of steel.

"Larvitar, use dig" The old woman had been absolutely correct on how useful this move would be. Larvitar was a ground type that only naturally learned Earthquake later on if they had yet to evolve, dig was a powerful though slower alternative. The reaction of her opponents immediate.

Magnemite was shaking in fear for the inevitable, well it floated…..it was close enough to the ground to be struck. "TAAAAAAAAAAAR" Blasting from under the ground, a mass of hard rock and soil slammed into the steel/electric type, absolutely overwhelming the opponent, its injuries instantly felling it. Larvitar well clearly suffering from the initial attack had never looked more powerful in its life.

Surge did not show it but he knew the battle was lost. His strongest Pokemon could still overcome its type disadvantage but he had no idea of which Pokemon his opponent could replace the Larvitar with. Still he had his pride and that meant he would see this battle out until the end.

"Alright, show her what you got Raichu, agility!" Sensing the strength of the Pokemon Tsunade finally chose to use her Pokedex. _Raichu, the mouse Pokemon, its tail serves a ground for the extremely high voltage electricity it continuously produces._ Tsunade watched in awe as it built up a massive amount of speed by running in circles. Luckily she had longed learned how to deal with speedy opponents from her time in combat.

"Larvitar use rock slide, shoot everywhere." Boulder after boulder covered the battlefield, the strategy quickly apparent to the gym leader. The boulders hurled byt the pokemon covering more and more space with jagged rock. Slowly but surely Raichu had less and less room to maneuver until he was forced to fight. The original idea of using hit and run tactics until Larvitar was exhausted noe doomed to failure. A wide open floor had been reduced to thin strip of clear ground. Tsunade wasted no time capitalizing on the situation.

"Good work Larvitar, use Thrash! Raichu had no room to dodge and was literally rocked by the massive punch of the enemy, exhausted after all of its running it fell unconscious immediately. Surge just sighed, type specialists of his type open to being overwhelmed by ground pokemon all too easily.

"Well shit, the rumors were true, congratulations here is the Thunder Badge." Before Surge could hand over the object a white flash erupted from the battlefield. A bluish rocky shell now stood where Larvitar had been. Chuckling to himself, Surge understood how he was so soundly beaten. "No wonder she was so strong, damm near ready to evolve the entire time. Here is your badge, your price money and a TM for you to use."

Tsunade was about to say something when she felt movement on her chest, understanding what was happening, she politely asked to stay at the gym for a few more days. Understanding her plight Surge agreed, on the condition he tell her more about herself. Smiling, Tsunade agreed, a shitty few days had finally ended. A baby Pokemon even as rare as the Scyther that emerged from the cracked egg needed time to adjust before going out on its own.

...

**Route 11, Two Weeks Later**

After a few final checks to make sure her newest pokemon was strong enough, Tsunade finally left towards the next town. Her time spend with the gym leader had reminded her lot of her uncle, an absolutely cynical bastard but very skilled at what he did. Scyther had managed to level up fairly quickly, her other pokemon helping him double-team the local trainers and wild attackers, a tip she had received from . It was a dishonorable and unfair method for fighting the wild pokemon but dammit was it effective. The somewhat higher level of the Pokemon in comparison to the areas she had visited only added to the rapid growth of her newest addition. She finally felt her Scyther was ready to battle with her team, though it was still dramatically weaker than most of her other Pokemon except for Beedrill whom she was tempted to send to Professor Oak or release. Tsunade decided in the end she would make those decisions when the time came, no sense in losing a valuable friend for no reason.

Overall the time in Vermilion was for the best, the mystery of her being here was clearly the work of an outside party. Her pokemon were now stronger and a final parting gift from the Gym Leader gave her an a potent option for combat that she was unaware could be used with Pokemon. Approaching the path to Lavender Town, Tsunade had to voice her one final concern that was nagging her, "Now about these things called Ghost Pokemon…"

…

Pokemon Update

Pupitar (Female) Level 30

Charmeleon (Male) Level 27

Beedrill (Female) Level 22

Golbat (Male) Level 26

Sneasel (Female) Level 26

Scyther (Level 17)

**AN: **Anyone who has ever played Pokemon has entered a gym and just destroyed it with one properly typed member of their team. I fully admit to writing this story (and forming my team) along the lines of how I personally play the game. The interactions with the various Gym Leaders will be more interesting from now on, the interactions differing from game canon due to Tsunade's personality. Now the story will be on to Lavender town, will be completely skipping the rock tunnel, doesn't add much to the story especially do to certain event in the game being unnecessary.


End file.
